Rain is Pain
by KeyName
Summary: Hujan. Sebuah fenomena yang terjadi di muka bumi. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Naruko mengenai fenomena itu? *summary absurd- -* rommance gak terasa oey :3 bukan YAOI ya
1. Prolog oey

**Rain is Pain**

**Naruto **** Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rain is Pain **** NB.A2**

**Rate : T *nggk brani lebih***

**Pair : hi-mit-su**

**Warning : Standard warn(like typo, OOC, etc),**

_/Yeiyeiye/ = _**read**

"_yeiyeiye"_** = in mind **

^yeiyeiye^ **= Soundfx**

**and**

**Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain hanya kebetulan semata, karena cerita ini dari otak saya yangGaJe**

**Read if you like or if you doesn't like just get out~**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Awas Naru-chan! Kau harus berhati-hati melangkah. Kalau salah bisa-"

"Oke nii-san! Aku mendengar untuk ke sebelas kalinya. Bisakah aku sendiri dengan pikiranku sekarang!" saut suara (baca:teriakan) dari seorang gadis yang berada di tempat paling atas dari rumahnya. Yup, sebuah loteng yang luas tetapi sedikit pengap itu harus menjadi tujuan kunjungan pada pagi berhujan ini.

Namikaze Naruko. Anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina yang disayangkan telah meninggal dalam cerita ini. Hidup ditemani seorang kakak bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Gadis itu sedang berkutat dengan debu yang melimpah yang sering kali bercampur dengan udara yang dihirupnya.

"Kenapa hari ini hujan!" gerutunya sambil mengoyak isi dari setiap kardus yang ia lihat.

* * *

**TBC**

**(Tuh Bingungkan Ceritanya -_-" )**

* * *

**Flash : Next Chap**

_**"Apa yang kau maksud itu teme!" Sedikit jalan muncul di dahi Naruko.**_

**_"Percuma, kau terlalu Dobe untuk mengetahuinya."_**

**_"Apa kau bilang teme!"_**

**_"Hn"_**

**__****"Grr.."**

* * *

**a/n : Review dong :3**


	2. Chapter 1 - Stranger -

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Helaan nafas terdengar berulang kali terdengar dari bibir cherry sang Naruko. Kedutan di wajahnya bukan karena sudah tua (bukan kaya itachi juga*ameterasu*), tetapi karena pikiran yang berulang kali ia dendangkan.

"_Sekarang hari libur~ masih pagi~ dan aku harus mengirup udara seperti ini~. Umbrella~ Where are you~?"_

Gadis berambut pirang satu ini bukan ke lonteng untuk mencari sebuah album rekaman yang dulunya pernah laris itu, tetapi ia sedang mencari sebuah payung di sana. Mungkin, keadaannya akan berubah, apabila payung pink berbunga miliknya tidak hilang (baca : tidak bisa menemukan). Sang nii-san tercintanya, memberitahukan keberadaan payung yang-masih-bisa dipakai dengan membongkar-seluruh-debu-di-loteng.

Suara detuman kardus setia menemaninya saat mengoyak setiap isi, untuk mencari keberadaan payung itu. Dan didapatinya, sebuah buku bersampul pink dengan ragam bunga yang mengitari satu-satunya tulisan…

**Diary**

Serasa bernostalgia, dilihatnya lagi buku itu sambil menerawang sisi loteng mana yang memungkinkannya untuk membaca karangan tulisan di dalamnya. Dekat jendela, suasana yang nyaman walaupun keadaan luar berhembus angin serta air yang berjatuhan tidak mengurangi niatnya untuk melakukan refresh ulang akan ingatan yang dia ukir di buku itu. Buku yang ia dapat ketika ulang tahun ke 10 nya.

Dibaliklah satu persatu halaman yang terlampir, ia mengingat kalau ia tidak pernah memberi perbedaan tanggal seperti diary umumnya. Dia tebiasa menggunakan cuaca yang dominan terjadi hari itu dan selalu menggunakan tahun, sesuai umur diary tersebut. Aneh? Naruto tidak mau diarynya dianggap aneh. Dia lebih suka jika dianggap unik.

Sampai sebuah kata menghentikan gerak-geriknya. Strange Teme_. _Senyuman terukir di wajah tan-nya. Ia mulai membaca catatan tangan yang ditulis menggunakan pena gel warna hitam itu.

_/Rainy, Tahun ke-4_

_Strange Teme_

_Hey, Diary. Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku? Aku sudah menghabiskan semua sayuran di sarapanku. Tetapi kenapa kesialan masih menyapa ku hari ini. Aku bertemu Strange Teme~ : Dia benar-benar membuatku naik pitam(padahal pengennya naik shinkansen aja), pake acara manggil "Dobe" lagi. Padahalkan aku selalu masuk 5 besar setiap semester di sekolah…/_

Akhirnya, senyuman pertama yang di tunjukkan pagi ini muncul juga. Untaian kalimat di lembaran itu, membuat peristiwa tentang hari pertemuan dengan _Strange Teme-_nya.

**FLASHBACK ON minna~**

Angin dingin menyeruak ke lapisan kulit seorang gadis yang duduk di sebuah halte. Tidak begitu lama, bus yang ditunggu datang dan terbukalah gerbang (baca : pintu) berwarna biru. Perlahan dia membuka payung yang ia bawa dan berjalan ke arahnya. Pemandangan berganti dengan seorang pria yang berumur duduk di depan benda bundar (baca : kemudi) bus ini.

Pria itu menyrengit heran

"Ohaio Naru, kenapa kau memakai mantel bukannya jas hujan?" katanya sambl menunjuk kea rah Naruko

Bagaimana tidak risih, melihat mantel tebal warna orange dan syal hitam melilit lehernya. Padahal ini bukan musim dingin, bisa disebut HHB. Hanya Hujan Biasa.

"Ohaio, ji-san. Oh, ini karena kalau pakai jas hujan nanti bus ji-san basah" dengan menambahkan senyum andalan di akhir kata. Lalu memasukkan beberapa jumlah uang untuk membayar **ongkos** ke sekolahnya.

Sang supir hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar jawaban Naruko. Setelah menutup pintu yang dilewati gadis itu, ia segera kembali melakukan perjalanan ketika Naruko memilih tempat duduknya.

Bangku baris belakang, tepat di tengah.

Baris yang paling ia sukai untuk diduduki. Karena perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, butuh kurang lebih seperempat jam. Suasana didalam bus yang tenang terasa menyenangkan. Tapi tak lama, setelah Negara api menyerang.

Negara api yang dimaksud adalah halte pemberhentian terakhir sebelum dia sampai di depan sekolahnya. Seorang laki-laki jaket hitam memasuki bus berwarna biru itu. Setelah membayar, ia melangkah dan berakhir di sebelah Naruko. Dari atas sampai bawah dia melihat penampilan Naruko sekarang.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek penglihatan tidak tahu jika sedari tadi ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Sampai-

"Dobe"

Gadis pirang ini menoleh ke asal suara dimana ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditemukannya seseorang yang memakai jaket dan celana yang serasi, dengan sebuah headphone berwarna gelap menggantung di lehernya. Satu kata, tam-

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi berhetilah menatap seperti itu, Dobe." Lanjut pemuda itu sambil memasang headphonenya ke kepala.

^TWICH^ "Apa yang kau maksud itu teme!" Sedikit jalan muncul di dahi Naruko.

"Percuma, kau terlalu Dobe untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apa kau bilang teme!"

"Hn"

"_Grr.."_ Sebelum perang dunia ke-5 dimulai, dan menghasilkan alur yang sekarat. Bus itu berhenti tepat di sebuah halte bertuliskan **Konoha Academy**.

Naruko segera menyiapkan payung untuk keluar karena keadaan masih hujan. Tidak lupa dengan ucapan (baca : teriakan) 'terima kasih' untuk oji-san (supir tadi) dan menutup kedua matanya sekaligus juluran lidah (yang diberi sound effect 'beeb')untuk pemuda serba hitam itu.

Saat dia berjalan ke arah gerbang sempat mendengar gumaman lagi.

"Dobe"

'_Sabar, sabar orang sabar beli ramen tidak bayar' _harapnya dalam hati. Harapan yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi pak Terauchi. Karena jika itu terjadi, dipastikan Ichiraku diharuskan gulung tikar untuk menutupi kerugiannya.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam gerbang, teriakan para kabel yang muncuk dari sebuah bel, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Tempo telapak kaki yang menyentuh lantai bergerak lebih cepat diiringi hafalan nama hewan yang berjejer di kebun bintang.

Di lain pihak, kendaraan umum berwarna biru tadi, tidak hanya meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda serba hitam dan bermbut err- unik berjalan dengan santai menyusul arah yang dilewati Naruko.

"Apa yang bibi Kushina pikirkan saat mengandung _dua_ makhluk Dobe seperti itu?" ucapnya lirih, berbicara sendiri dan tetap melangkah penuh keyakinan.

*Skip Time*

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…" Ia berusaha memakan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berlari tadi.

"O-ohaio Na-naruko" gadis berambut lavender yang sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah orang yang akan dia sapa.

"O-Ohaio Hinata!" sapanya balik

"Ohaio Naru-chan" ucap pria berseragam kekurangan kain itu.

"Ohaio Sai! Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu?" Tanya Naruko balik saat melihat pakaan Sai yang meperlihatkan perut yang syukurnya tidak seperti Chouji.

"Ini sudah bi. " jawabn Sai dengan menggerakkan telapak tangan di depan dada dan menghempaskan ke berlainan arah

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalau kau dibawa ke ruangan BP nanti" ujar Naruko sambil melangkah menuju bangku lalu mendudukinya.

"Woy, Naru! Kau terlihat kacau sekali." Saut sebuah suara dari arah belakang bangkunya

"Hehe, itu karena aku berlari dari gerbang sampai ke kelas ini Kiba!" jawabnya tak melupakan cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja agar tidak telat masuk kelas!" jawab Naruko agak kesal. Seseorang berlari tepat setelah bel untuk datang ke kelasnya adalah wajar bukan?

Semua kegiatan yang terjadi pada kelas itu terhenti dan setiap pasang wajah menoleh ke arah Naruko.

Lee, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Chouji, Hinata tak lupa Kiba segera menggerombol di mejanya Naruko.

"Etto.., Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan

"Hooaam, apa kau lupa jam pertama kita siapa?" Seseorang balik bertanya kepada Naruko. Tanpa diberitahu kalian pasti mengenalnya.

"Em" Naruko menunduk dan jari telunjuk menyentuh ke dahinya, pose berpikir

^tiktoktiktok^

Tidak begitu lama ekspresi terkejut terlukis di wajahnya. "Kakashi sensei" imbuhnya dengan tersenyum kaku

Setelah melihat ekspresi Naruko, akhirnya helaan nafas kelegaan terdengar dari semua siswa di sana. Mereka kira, ia hilang ingatan tentang kelakuan kakashi-sensei

"Mungkin butuh 5 menit lagi sebelum kedua kakinya memasuki kelas ini dan berkata 'maaf, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan' " Timpal salah satu anak

"Dengan senyum yang bersembunyi di balik masker yang entah pernah dicuci itu. Tapi itulah namanya semngat masa muda!" imbuh Lee mengingatkan

"Bukan salah ku bila aku akan tidak tahu kalau aku akan tidak membawa peta jalan yang benar menuju kehidupan Ten-ten. Dan juga Lee, aku memang hanya memiliki sedikit waktu melakukannya, aku sangat senang bila kau ingin membantuku di akhir pekan" kata-kata yang muncul tanpa peringatan tadi membuat keadaan ruangan menjadi sepi.

Saat Naruko menengok kanan dan kirinya, gerombolan manusia tadi sudah hilang, dan kembali si tempat duduk masing-masing.

'_mereka itu' _gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala sangat pelan.

"Tapi hari ini, aku sudah membawa peta sekaligus membawa teman baru untuk kalian semua" Lanjut kakashi "Ayo kau di sana, cepat masuk"

^taptaptap^ suara langkah kaki penuh kepercaya diri menggema.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" imbuh Kakashi-sensei yang terasa seperti perintah.

Dengan wajah menatap lantai "Uchiha Sasuke" diam sebentar "14 tahun, dari Iwa Junior High School" setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir ia sedikit mendongak. Membuat semua wanita maupun non-wanita(?) bersemburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apakah ada-"

"KAAUUU!" Ucapan yang lebih kearah teriakan terlontar dari bibir Naruko memotong sesei berambut silver itu. Posisinya sekarang, sedang berdiri dengan tangan menunjuk wajah pemuda yang memperkenalkan sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berakibat pandangan seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke Naruko karena letak duduknya yang strategis. Tengah ruangan.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Grr, TE-" ^ctuakk^ Teriakan kedua terputus oleh spidol hitam terbang tepat ke dahinya. Sang pelaku tidak lain korban dari teriakan pertama.

"Namikaze-san, bisakah anda duduk dengan tenang di jam pelajaran kali ini?" Pertanyaan mengarah ke peryataan membuat Naruko menempelkan rok lagi dengan wajah ditekuk. Tentu saja dengan tetap mengusap korban 'roket terbang' tadi.

"Untuk Uchiha-san, anda bisa duduk di-"

Terputusnya ucapan itu karena Kakashi telah melihat Sasuke telah duduk di salah satu bangku.

"sana" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah tenang. Sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 101-110 baca 10 menit dan kita langsung ulangan"

"APPA?!" Seru mereka bersamaan, tentu saja seorang Uchiha dan Namikaze absen dari hal itu.

Naruko hanya bisa mendengus sebentar setelah mendengarkan, di buka buku sejarah yang tebal itu dan menurutinya. Toh, dia kemarin sudah belajar.

*Skip Time*

Setelah ulangan nista itu selesai, bel istirahat merupakan anugrah yang menandakan tuhan masih sayang mereka.

"A-yo Na-Naruchan, kita pergi ke kan-tin" ajak Hinata

"Eh, kok tidak pergi dengan Kiba?" Tanya Naruko menyelidik. Tentu saja dia heran, kenapa hari ini pasangan dari sahabat nya itu tidak mengajak ke kantin bersama. Padahal biasanya seperti jerawat di muka(?). Gampang kelihatan.

"Di-a la-gi ada u-rusan"

"Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan disamping Hinata. Ia melirik ke tempat duduk Sasuke dan menemukan kalau dia sudah hilang dari sana.

Perjalanan yang ia tempuh lumayan panjang. Karena kelasnya berada di pojok bangunan sekolah. Tepat bersampingan dengan ruang musik, tempat dimana keunggulan **Konoha Junior High School** diperlihatkan. Ruangan yang tidak patut di sebut kecil itu menyimpan berbagai macam alat musik yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Contoh, di sana tersimpan grand piano yang harganya bisa bikin author pingsan.

Saat akan melewati ruangan yang baru saja author jelaskan, Naruko berhenti bergerak. Dia mendengar petikkan gitar menguak dari sana.

"Hinata kau pergi dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari kembali, bersikap seperti ia melakukan sesuatu.

"Hugh.., dia itu" ucap Hinata sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak begitu lama, kepala Naruko muncul di balik dinding. Melihat tidak ada orang, dia memasuki ruangan atau lebih di sebut gedung itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri seseorang yang melakukan permainan gitar tadi. Dia hafal, setiap nada yang ditimbulkan tangan'nya'. Bagaimana dia lupa tentang hal itu, kalau ia biasanya disebut stalker. Yup, seorang stalker yang manis dengan rambut pirang berbentuk ponytail itu.

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
_Menunggu teleponmu, aku muak, aku marah_  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
_Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu_  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
_Mendengarkan lagu yang dulu kita nyanyikan_  
In the car, do you remember  
_Di dalam mobil, apakah kau ingat_  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
_Kupu-kupu, awal musim panas_  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
_Semua terulang, seperti saat dulu kita bertemu_  
Like when we would meet  
_Seperti saat dulu kita bertemu_

'_Tidak salah lagi!'_ gumamnya dalam hati, sambil tetap tersenyum dalam langkah menuju ke sana.

**Chorus**  
Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
_Karena aku dilahirkan untuk bilang aku mencintaimu_  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
_Dan aku tersiksa melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, untuk menjadikanmu milikku_  
Stay with me tonight  
_Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini_

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
_Telanjang dan bersih, aku baru, aku segar_  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
_Aku merasa sangat berambisi, kau dan aku, tubuh kita_  
Cause every breath that you will take  
_Karena tiap nafas yang akan kau hirup_  
when you are sitting next to me  
_Saat kau duduk di sisiku_  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
_Akan membawa hidup ke harapan terdalamku, apakah fantasimu?_  
(What's your, what's your, what's your...)

**Back to Chorus**

And I'm tired of being all alone  
_Dan aku lelah sendirian_  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
_Dan saat-saat sendiri ini membuatku ingin pulang_

Terkejut? Tidak. Bagaimana caranya tidak terkejut, kalau seseorang yang kau stalk, berduaan dengan orang lain di tempat kedap suara apalagi sesama jenis. Sekaligus menyanyikan lagu seperti itu pula.

Yup, di sana Naruko melihat fenomena paling mengejutkan. Saat seorang idolanya, bernama Sabaku no Gaara berdua dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi pagi ia cap sebagai orang berbahaya sedunia Uchiha Sasuke.

Posisi mereka duduk di panggung yang berdampingan dengan kaki tergantung di bawah. Membuat suasana menjadi… arkkkhhh padahal tadi udah diketik bukan YAOI.

"Hei Naruko!" sapa Gaara. Naruko yang masih disibukkan dengan khayalan dirinya sendiri tersadar.

"Hai juga Gaara-senpai" Jawabnya masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dobe"

"Apa yang kau bilang Teme! Maksudku apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Oh, seperti biasanya hanya mengisi waktu luangku. Tiba-tiba, dia datang dan saat kutanyakan hal sama denganmu, dia berkata kalau tertarik dengan suaraku" jelas Gaara yang sudah menaruh kembali gitar yang digunakan ke tempat semula.

"Ahh, ternyata si Teme juga suka suara dari Gaara-senpai. Eh, bagaimana lomba terakhir yang senpai ikuti?"

"Ah, seperti biasa. Tapi tahun ini aku menemukan saingan terberat."

"Siapa itu?"

Tanpa Naruko sadari detuman piano menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Dia, ex-Iwatobi Junior High School, 14 tahun. Mendapat juara kedua, tentunya setelah aku…" sambung Gaara

Turn around, turn around  
_Berbaliklah, berbaliklah_  
And fix your eye in my direction  
_Dan arahkan pandanganmu kepadaku_  
So there is a connection  
_Agar ada hubungan_

I can't speak,  
_Aku tak dapat bicara_  
I can't make a sound  
_Aku tak dapat keluarkan suara_  
To somehow capture your attention  
_Tuk merebut perhatianmu_  
I'm staring at perfection  
_Aku sedang menatap sesuatu yang sempurna_  
Take a look at me so you can see  
_Tataplah aku agar kau tahu_  
How beautiful you are  
_Betapa cantiknya dirimu_

"..adik dari pemusik prefesional, Uchiha Itachi atau dengan kata lain ex-senpai kita disini…."

**CHORUS**  
You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
_Kau sebut aku orang asing, kau bilang aku bahaya_  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
_Namun semua pikiran itu akan pergi darimu_  
I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel  
_Aku hancur, terabaikan, engkau seorang bidadari_  
Making all my dreams come true tonight  
_Yang membuat impianku jadi kenyataan malam ini_

I'm confident, but I can't pretend  
_Aku percaya, namun tak bisa pura-pura_  
I wasn't terrified to meet you  
_Aku tak takut berjumpa denganmu_  
I knew you could see right through me  
_Aku tahu kau bisa melihat ke dalam diriku_

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
_Kulihat nyawaku berkelip tepat di depan mataku_  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
_Dan aku tahu kan berubah menjadi apa kita_  
I was hoping that you could see  
_Aku berharap kau bisa melihat_

Take a look at me so you can see  
_Tataplah aku agar kau tahu_

You are an angel  
_Engkau seorang bidadari_  
Making all my dreams come true tonight  
_Yang membuat impianku menjadi kenyataan malam ini_  
**(4x)**  
Take a look at me so you can see  
_Tataplah aku agar kau tahu_  
How beautiful you are  
_Betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Your beauty seems so far away  
_Kecantikanmu tampak begitu jauh_  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
_Aku sampai harus menulis seribu lagu_  
To make you comprehend how beautiful you are  
_Agar kau paham betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Naruko yakin, di sana saat bernyanyi dengan piano yang mengiringi. Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum dengan melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan yang baru saja yakin tidak mungkin keluar dari seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

I know that I can't make you stay  
_Aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa membuatmu tak pergi_  
But I would give my final breath  
_Namun rela kuberikan nyawaku_  
To make you understand how beautiful you are  
_Agar kau mengerti betapa cantiknya dirimu_  
Understand how beautiful you are  
_Mengerti betapa cantiknya dirimu_

Dia terhipnotis, lagi. Saat mendengar chorus dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke. Seperti semua lagu itu di tunjukkan untuknya.

You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger  
_Kau sebut aku orang asing, kau bilang aku bahaya_  
You call me a stranger  
_Kau sebut aku orang asing_

Suara tepukan tangan muncul setelah detuman terakhir lagu itu di dengar.

"Saingan yang berat kan?" peryataan sang Sabaku

**Flashback OFF**

_/..tapi, aku akui sih suaranya bagus. Hehe ^.^. ttd, Naruko/_

Setelah puas mengenang, dia membalik ke halaman selanjutnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba terdiam, dan lama-kelamaan mengeras. Seperti menahan amarah.

_/Rainy, Tahun ke-4_

_ Hey, dia kembali.. Kembali dengan membawa semua 'itu'! Hugh : kenapa akhir-akhir ini nasibku…/_

**TBC**

**(Tuh Bingungkan Ceritanya)**

**a/n : Sebelumnya terima kasih buat seseorang disana yang sudah membuat blog untuk lirik lagu yang ada di atas…**

**Your Call & Stranger **** Secondhand Serenade**

**Review ding :3**


End file.
